Handcuffs
by stayflaminhotman
Summary: Makorra oneshot. Prompt: Handcuffs. Growing tired of their constant fighting, Bolin handcuffs Mako and Korra together and hilarity ensues as they try to work out their differences and free themselves.


"Mako!" Korra bellows. _Spirits, what is it now? _Mako thinks to himself as he trudges to the bathroom.

"What?" he asks his girlfriend, whose looks of disgust unnerves him a little.

"Would it kill you to put the seat down after you're done using the bathroom, I just fell in and let me tell you…It. Was. Not. Pleasant!" Korra yells. Mako laughs at the thought of Korra falling into the toilet, but he realizes that laughing is the wrong thing to do as Korra pounces on him and pins him to the floor. "And let me tell you what is also disgusting: going to wash your hands after falling in a toilet and realizing that the sink is covered with your boyfriend's facial hair that he could have easily cleaned. Why did I get stuck living with the dirty spider pig?"

The remark irritates Mako and he rolls over so that he is now on top of Korra. "Hey-", she protests, but Mako cuts her off, "I'm the spider pig? I'm not the one who sleeps with their dirty boots on and never does any chores around the house. Every once in a while it would be nice if _you _did the laundry, or if _you_made dinner, or if _you_ cleaned the dishes. I don't know what you do all day seeing as you don't have a real job-," Mako stops himself before placing his foot farther in his mouth, but the damage is done and Korra yells out in frustration as she throws him off of her and stomps off to another part of the house.

Mako walks alone to pro-bending practice (Korra took Naga and refused to let him ride with her), and he regrets saying what he did earlier. "How could I be so stupid?" Mako says aloud, hitting himself on the head with his palm. He knew Korra has Avatar duties and that they are way more important than a day job that brings in money, but he was so sick with Korra not helping him out around the house. Mako knows he will make more money when he finishes his cop training and joins the police force full time, but until then he needs all the help he can get. Mako sighed deeply as he walked into the pro-bending arena, wondering why he's the one who must carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When he arrived at the gym, Korra and Bolin were already practicing hard. Knowing he had to make amends to not risk a pummeling, he walks up to Korra, who glares at him. "What do you want?" she practically spits at him.

"Korra, I know what I said today was completely out of hand, and I wanted to apologize. It was the heat of the moment, and I was just frustrated with you and-," Korra places her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I forgive you Mako. And I also need to apologize for not helping you more because I know how hard you work and how stressed out you are all the time, and I feel horrible for not doing anything." They shared a quick embrace, and Bolin said how happy he was that they stopped fighting. Pro-bending practice turned out better than expected now that Mako and Korra made up, and the Fire Ferrets were more than prepared for their next match that weekend. Mako invites an excited Bolin to their apartment for dinner, and they all hop on Naga to begin the journey home.

Unfortunately the bliss at practice would be short-lived. "Korra you can't eat the peanut butter straight from the jar," Mako scolds her from the stove, but her only response is, "You're just going to have to deal with it." Looking exceptionally motherly in his blue apron, Mako swipes the jar from Korra's hand, ignoring her protests. "This is just great, now the peanut butter is ruined," Mako snaps.

"It's only peanut butter!" Korra whines, thinking that Mako's gone crazy…again.

"No, it's not Korra! Do you realize how much food and money you're wasting by doing stupid things like this?!" Mako exclaims exasperatedly. While the argument unfolds, Bolin slinks to another room, tired of their constant, petty bickering. _There must be something I can do to help, _he thinks to himself, when a glittering, silver object catches his eye: Mako's handcuffs.

"At least I don't snore!" he hears Korra yell, two inches from his brother's face before he jumps into action. In a swift movement, Bolin cuffs one end of the handcuffs on Korra, "Hey-," he hears Korra yelp in surprise, but he knows he has to act even faster now as he grabs Mako's arm and cuffs him as well. He steps back, and sees Mako and Korra cuffed together. It takes them a minute to process what just happened, but when they do; their faces turn bright red in anger.

"Bolin, what have you done?" Mako snarls at his brother while running towards him, but the handcuffs restrict his movements and he can't reach Bolin.

"I am sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time!" Bolin exclaimed, "And I'm not going to remove the handcuffs until you two work things out!" Thinking about the type of hell Korra and Mako might have in store for him; Bolin quickly exits the apartment and heads to his place.

Mako moves his hands to place on his face, but when he moves his left hand, Korra cries, "Ow, stop that Mako!" He remembers that they are handcuffed together and have to work with each other for movement to not risk hurting each other. He really wanted to hurt Bolin right now.

Bolin's handcuffing fiasco distracts them from their previous fight as Korra asks, "So what do we do now? Do you have a plan smart guy?"

"No, the keys were with the cuffs, so Bolin probably took them home with him…unless you could make a key using your earthbending!" Mako exclaims and Korra's face lights up. They go outside and Korra takes a piece of earth and when they are safely inside again, she attempts to bend it in the shape of the key hole on the handcuffs.

"I think I got it!" she proudly announces as she holds up the makeshift key. She begins to try to pick the lock, but the fit is not as perfect as she believed. After five minutes of tinkering, Korra groans, "I don't think this is going to work. The handcuffs are metal and are not responding to the earth key, and I can't just metalbend the handcuffs off because I don't know how." They slouch against the wall and realize they have to take Bolin's route to get the handcuffs off. They will have to stop fighting constantly.

"This is so stupid," Mako sighs, "I don't even remember what we were fighting about!"

"Same," Korra agrees, "I don't know why we constantly row with each other. It's always about something that's not a big deal and can easily be resolved, but instead we choose to fight about it. Maybe it took Bolin handcuffing us together to realize that we've been really selfish and stupid lately," Mako nods his head in agreement.

"I love you Korra, and I want to be with you forever. I don't want fights to ruin what we have together, and I promise I'm going to work harder for you." Mako whispers to her.

"I love you too Mako, and I also promise to help you out more. I promise that even if we fight, I won't forget the good times we've shared. I-I want to grow old with you Mako," Korra confesses, leaning her head closer to his. She can feel his breath on her face, and he takes her head in his free hand before kissing her. There's more passion between the two of them than there's been in weeks. Korra places her tongue in Mako's mouth, his taste making her head spin. He bites down on her lip and pulls her head closer to him so that their bodies entwine together. Korra pulls apart and a giggle escapes her lips. While fighting, she forgot how much she loved Mako. She loved how their lips molded together and the warmth that fills her body when she's near him. She loved everything about him…

"Uh, Korra," Mako whispers to her.

"Yes?" she breaths in response, her head on his chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he admits and Korra looks up at him, his face flushing with embarrassment. Then she remembers that they are handcuffed together and that she'd be joining him in the bathroom. Another giggle escapes her lips and she places a hand over her mouth. They make their way to the bathroom, the awkwardness radiating off of each other. Mako raises the seat of the toilet and Korra just stares at him.

"Do you mind?" he asks and Korra realizes that Mako does not want her to watch him, but she can't take her eyes off him as he pulls his pants down, revealing his sculpted ass. "Korra please," he pleads with her and she retorts, "It's not like I've never seen you naked."

"Yes I know dear, but there's a difference between looking at me while we have sex and watching me take a piss," he replies, placing a hand on his forehead._She's impossible_ he thinks to himself.

"Fine I'll turn around," she says_, _pouting. She can only turn around halfway because of the handcuffs, so she covers her eyes and says, "There, now I can't see you".

Korra turns on the faucet so she can't hear Mako as he pees, but when he's done she turns around, and is disappointed to see that Mako already pulled his pants up. "You couldn't have waited another minute," she complains and Mako just shakes his head at her.

"Seeing as that was so difficult, how the hell are we going to have sex tonight?" Mako asks her, but he knows the answer when he sees the devilish smile on Korra's face as she replies, "Oh, we'll find a way Mr. Hat trick".

It was probably the worst sex they had ever had. The first problem that came up was taking their clothes off while handcuffed. They both ended up literally tearing their clothes off. The next problem came when they tried to get in a position, and the handcuffs restricted their every move. Mako would move to one side, and Korra would complain that he was hurting her, and Korra would move quickly and this would pull Mako violently to the direction she was heading. Once they found a comfortable position, they were both completely frustrated and exhausted from trying to get there that they just didn't want to do it anymore. They then decided that they would never again have sex while handcuffed together. Ever. "Tomorrow, you'll be the one completely handcuffed," Korra purrs at Mako.

"Unless you're the one arrested first," Mako replies, making Korra laugh. They decide to just go to sleep so that morning comes quicker because morning meant freedom.

Bolin came over to see if they actually decided to get along, and was overjoyed when he saw the two of them doing the dishes together. He apologizes to his brother and best friend as he frees them, but they thank him for what he did and that it actually helped them.

"Just don't ever handcuff us together again," they say to Bolin with an evil glint in their eyes that makes Bolin shiver and promise that he will never again resort to the handcuffs.


End file.
